The derailing of Big Thunder Mountain Railroad Creepypasta
Disneyland is my favorite park on Earth, and I went there multiple times with my family. It was free back in the day as my dad worked with the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim, which is Disney's hockey team. But things have changed as my father and mother separated and they were no longer in love. My mother now lives in Toronto and me and my brother live in Anaheim as my father found a job in building new rides and rollerc oasters at Disneyland. But he was witness of a derailing accident on Big Thunder Mountain that happened on September 5, 2003, where a 22-year-old man died after suffering severe blunt force trauma and extensive internal bleeding in a derailment of the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad roller coaster that also injured ten other riders. So he decided to take 2 months off. He seemed terrified for a long while and my trust on the ride diminished as time passed. This year we decided to go to Disneyland one last time on my birthday and it was the best gift I have ever received. We even had after-hour tickets so that we wouldn't have to wait in lines that long. So we arrived after the park's closing hours and started riding the rides. We arrived at Big Thunder Mountain as the last ride. For some reason I started remembering the derailment that my dad talked about, and it kept lingering in my subconscious as we walked through the mostly empty line. It worried me. As we entered in the train my sight became blurry, but it shortly came back to normal. In some segments of the ride I saw people watching us in the darkness and they seemed shocked or sad. They all had tattered clothing. Nobody else in my family seemed to have noticed them. The train was shaking way more than it should have. This fear that came to me made me want to jump off the train, but it was way too dangerous. I all of a sudden I started crying and heard a whisper near my ear Your time is running out. Be ready to join us As I looked at my brother he seemed concerned, but I didn't tell him what was going on as he might have thought that I was insane. The voice whispered one final time Look behind you My brother screamed and as I looked behind me, I saw someone wearing a broken blue graduation suit and he seemed under intense shock and pain. The train derailed and everyone screamed, expecting death. We all seemed to have blacked out and we all woke up on hospital beds. We somehow managed to survive the accident. It took 6 months to get our bruises cured, but I was relieved that everyone survived. I have no idea if the accident was accidental or done on purpose or if these spirits were real this entire time. I never found out the answer to these questions, but all of it was over and I was forever grateful to be alive. Category:Soulz Studios Category:Horror stories